In the oil and gas industry, managing and optimizing drilling operations requires an information management system that can capture, track, report and analyze many activities at the rig or platform. Conventional information management systems may manage and track drilling and completion activities for a few wells or across an entire organization. In addition, such systems may manage operations for the full life of a well. Typically, each well must be identified from a list of wells to access such information. Once a well is identified, it may take additional steps to locate the relevant information such as, for example, the well activity. Even then, additional steps may be required to identify the well activity during a preferred time frame. Because of the volume of wells typically documented across an entire organization, this process of accessing information about a particular well can be very time consuming and inefficient.